


The Three of Us

by akasan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasan/pseuds/akasan
Summary: Tinggal bersama dengan dua orang pria tanpa status resmi, di tengah konservatifnya gaya hidup Korea. Terkadang Chaeyoung bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan tetangga tentang siapa saja yang tinggal di rumah mereka. [MC|Min Chaeyoung]





	1. Saeran and His Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikiran Saeran dan perasaannya pada Chaeyoung.

Ada yang mengusik pikiran Saeran, semenjak ia tinggal di rumah Seven dan ia tidak hanya bisa memendamnya sendiri. Beberapa hal di antaranya tidak bisa ia ceritakan pada Chaeyoung karena ini menyangkut gadis itu. Sementara pada Seven, ia tidak ingin bercerita pada kakak kembar yang dianggapnya bodoh itu.

Hanya satu hal yang bisa Saeran katakan.

"Rumah ini terlalu berisik."

Semuanya mantap ke arahnya, termasuk Vanderwood yang baru saja datang dan langsung bergabung dengan Seven di ruang kerjanya. Ruang kerja Seven, hanya sebuah ruangan kecil tanpa sekat yang berhadapan dengan ruang keluarga. Seven sering beradu argumen dengan Vanderwood dan mengganggu Saeran yang sedang menonton TV.

"Ini karena kau terlalu sering datang kemari, Mary Vanderwood." Keluh Saeyoung dan segera mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya oleh Vanderwood.

"Aku kemari karena pekerjaanmu yang tidak pernah beres."

Mereka terus saja bertengkar, sampai akhirnya Chaeyoung datang dari pintu masuk membawa kantung plastik belanjaan. Saeran menghampirinya dan membantu gadis itu memasukkan sayur dan buah-buahan ke dalam lemari es. Namun hanya Saeran saja yang melakukannya. Chaeyoung terdiam cukup lama, tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Saeran. Meskipun ia sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan kehidupan kakak kembarnya, termasuk kekasih Seven, ia mengerti jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Chaeyoung. Gadis itu lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku baju, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 

Namanya Min Chaeyoung. Perempuan berusia 20 tahun yang menjadi kekasih Seven, kakak kembar Saeran. Saeran tahu, sebagai adik kembar, ia memiliki batas yang tidak seharusnya dilewati antara Seven dan Chaeyoung. Namun entah mengapa, semenjak mereka bertiga tinggal dalam satu rumah, dan Chaeyoung sangat memperhatikannya terutama kesehatannya, mau tidak mau Saeran melihat gadis itu. Ia jadi memperhatikan Chaeyoung lebih dari Seven. Ia jadi memiliki perasaan berlebih pada pacar kakaknya.

Namun, bukan cara Saeran untuk mencampuri urusan Chaeyoung, meskipun ia jatuh hati padanya. Ia memilih diam, sampai gadis itu menceritakan sendiri keluh kesahnya. Karena tanpa gadis itu mengatakannya, ada sesuatu yang terkadang tidak bisa Chaeyoung katakan pada Seven, dan hanya bisa dikatakan pada Saeran.

Benar saja. Ketika Seven dan Vanderwood keluar untuk mengurus pekerjaan mereka, Chaeyoung keluar dari kamar dan duduk di sebelah Saeran. Gadis itu memeluk bantal, sembari matanya menatap layar TV di depannya. Termenung, tanpa mengatakan apapun selama beberapa menit.

"Ayahku, minta aku pulang ke rumah."

Saeran tahu masalah Chaeyoung dan ayahnya. Bahkan tahu masa lalu gadis itu, lebih banyak dari Saeran. Sebelum Chaeyoung masuk RFA dan tinggal di apartemen Rika, ia dan ayahnya bertengkar hebat mengenai universitas yang akan ia ambil dan akhirnya berujung dengan perginya Chaeyoung dari rumah orang tuanya. Selanjutnya Saeran tahu, tanpa perlu Chaeyoung bercerita. Yaitu tinggal di apartemen Rika, menjadi  _party coordinator,_ berurusan dengan  _Mint Eye_ , dan akhirnya tinggal bertiga dengan Saeran dan Seven.

"Sepertinya kita harus membicarakannya dengan Seven."

Tangan Chaeyoung tergerak menyentuh lengan Saeran.

"Aku belum siap."

Chaeyoung tidak tahu, ia belum siap karena apa. Apakah karena ia takut berpisah dengan  _Choi Twins_ , atau karena ia takut Seven mengetahui bahwa Saeran menjadi tempat curhatnya selama ini. Saeran mengetahui rahasianya lebih banyak dari Seven.

"Baiklah. Aku akan diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu, saat kau bercerita pada Saeyoung."

Saeran seperti mendengar ketakutannya dan ucapannya barusan membuat hati Chaeyoung merasa tenang.

"Terima kasih, Saeran-ah."

Saeran terpaku ketika melihat Chaeyoung tersenyum padanya. Biasanya ia selalu melihat Chaeyoung tersenyum pada Seven. Sekarang ia bisa mendapatkan senyum Chaeyoung untuk dirinya sendiri. Pria itu ikut tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala Chaeyoung.

"Tentu."


	2. Sex Like The World Will End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung dan Seven menikmati 'waktu' mereka, sebelum Chaeyoung harus kembali pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

 

Terdiam, Chaeyoung masih merenungi percakapannya dengan ayahnya di telepon beberapa jam yang lalu. Ayahnya menyetujui keinginannya untuk masuk jurusan seni dan memintanya pulang.

Chaeyoung senang, tentu saja. Itu yang ia inginkan. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apakah ia saat ini menginginkannya. Pulang dan menjalani kehidupan normalnya lagi. Sekarang, hanya hidup bersama Seven dan Saeran juga kehadiran Vanderwood di rumah mereka, sudah membuatnya bahagia. Ia ingin terus bersama mereka.

Saeran mengetuk dan muncul dari ujung pintu. Membuyarkan lamunan Chaeyoung.

“Ada apa?”

“Makan malam. Vanderwood yang memasak.”

Chaeyoung mengikuti Saeran ke ruang makan dan melihat Seven dan Vanderwood berdebat masalah makanan. Untuk sesaat kepenatan di kepala Chaeyoung hilang.

 

Deru napas Chaeyoung memburu. Ia merasakan kejantanan Seven di dalamnya semakin membesar seiring dengan pergerakan pria itu yang makin cepat. Urat nadi penis Seven di dalam karet latex tipis dari kondom bergesekkan dengan dinding vagina Chaeyoung. Gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu kekasihnya, menanamkan kuku jarinya pada kulit bahu Seven karena merasakan vaginanya terus membelah.

Tangan Seven sedari tadi memujanya, memberikan remasan pada payudara Chaeyoung dan pantat bulatnya, sembari ia terus memaju-mundurkan penisnya, melesakkan diri ke vagina terdalam kekasihnya.

Chaeyoung melenguh berkali-kali. Terkadang sedikit berteriak menyuarakan nama Seven.

“Saeyoung-ah…”

Bibir Seven mendekatinya. Mencumbui wajahnya, membuka mulut Chaeyoung dan melesakkan lidahnya, beradu dengan lidah gadis itu.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Chaeyoung mengluarkan cairannya. Ia merasakan penis Seven pada akhir tujuannya. Penisnya membentur ujung rahimnya dan menyemburkan spermanya. Keduanya melenguh bersamaan, mengisi kamar itu.

Seven mengeluarkan penisnya. Ia menarik, melepaskan kondom yang membalut penisnya. Pria itu beringsut, hendak membersihkan dirinya. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower.

Chaeyoung yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang, terdiam merenung. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyusul Seven ke kamar mandi.

Pria itu terkejut ketika mendapati tubuh telanjang Chaeyoung memeluknya dari belakang. Pria itu berbalik dan melihat wajah sedih kekasihnya yang tertunduk.

Seven tahu, ada yang aneh dengan Chaeyoung akhir-akhir ini. Gadis itu lebih sering diam tapi terlihat ceria di depan Saeran. Seven memilih diam dan membiarkan Chaeyoung bercerita sendiri. Namun sekarang ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Melihat gadisnya begitu aneh, membuatnya ingin tahu tentang kegundahan hati Chaeyoung. Hal seperti ini yang tidak bisa ia ketahui lewat  _ hacking _ .

“Ada apa?”

“A… Ayahku.” Seven tertegun ketika Chaeyoung menyebut kata ayah. Ingatannya lalu melayang pada data-data yang dulu pernah ia temukan tentang Chaeyoung saat gadis itu masuk RFA, termasuk orang tua dan di mana ia dulu pernah bersekolah.

“Ada apa dengan ayahmu?”

“Dia mencariku dan ingin aku pulang.”

Seven tercengang. Ia tahu hari itu pasti tiba. Hari di mana Chaeyoung akan pergi darinya dan menuju kehidupannya yang normal.

Chaeyoung melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Besok adalah penentuannya. Aku harus pulang atau ayahku akan melapor pada polisi untuk mencariku.”

Tatapan Seven bergetar. Ia tidak tahu kepergian Chaeyoung akan secepat ini. Ia memegang kedua pundak gadis itu.

“Tidak apa-apa. Kita masih bisa bertemu di luar rumah. Setelah masalah dengan Mint Eye selesai, bukankah kita memutuskan untuk hidup normal?”

Chaeyoung mengangguk pelan.

“Karena itu, jadikan aku milikmu, Saeyoung.”

Seven tersenyum.

“Bukankah kau memang milikku?”

Kedua bibir mereka pun bertautan. Saling memagut. Kedua lidah mereka beradu, saling bertukar saliva. Kedua tubuh mereka pun menyatu. Tangan Chaeyoung mengalungi leher Seven, dan pria itu segera mendorong tubuh Chaeyoung membentur dinding kamar mandi.

Air shower jatuh membasahi keduanya, membersihkan sisa cairan dan keringat mereka.

Penis Seven kembali terbangun dan menusuk ujung vagina Chaeyoung. Pria itu lalu mengangkat kedua kaki gadis itu untuk bertautan di pinggangnya. Sembari mengaitkan kaki Chaeyoung, Seven menghunuskan penisnya dalam sekali hujaman. Chaeyoung melenguh dalam pagutan bibir mereka.

Tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana napsunya mereka saling bercumbu, memagut bibir satu sama lain, dan Seven mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tubuh Chaeyoung terlonjak-lonjak. Kedua payudaranya bergoyang dan segera ditangkap dengan remasan dari kedua tangan kekar Seven.

Cumbuan mereka berakhir dengan tarikan napas penuh ambisi oleh keduanya. Sembari terus menghunuskan penisnya, Seven menjilat tengkuk, menggigit-hisapnya seperti vampir hingga tanda kemerahan muncul. Kedua jarinya memelintir puting Chaeyoung dan memainkannya.

Chaeyoung merasakan vaginanya terasa linu dan kebas. Penis Seven yang mengeras sempurna itu terus bergesekkan dengan dinding vaginanya yang ketat menjepit penis Seven. Cairan-cairan vagina Chaeyoung yang keluar melumasi penis Seven dan mempermudah penis itu melesak masuk. Seven terus melesakkan penisnya tanpa ampun. Menghujamnya seakan esok adalah akhir dunia.

Erangan dan desahan mereka beradu, menggema di kamar mandi. Seakan mereka tidak peduli jika Saeran atau Vanderwood mendengar erangan mereka.

Chaeyoung merasakan dinding vaginanya mengencang menjepit penis Seven. Lalu hujaman terakhir Seven mengakhiri semuanya. Penisnya menyemburkan sperma yang mengisi rahim Chaeyoung. Gadis itu merasakan kehangatan mengisi bagian tubuh bawahnya.

Belum sempat Chaeyoung menarik napas, Seven menurunkan gadis itu dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap dinding. Pria itu menarik pinggul Chaeyoung dan menghunus penisnya sekali lagi dari belakang.

Chaeyoung berteriak tertahan. Ia lalu mendesah lagi mengiringi hentakkan tubuh Seven menghujam vaginanya. Chaeyoung berpegangan pada dinding. Dirasakannya tangan dingin Seven meremas kedua payudaranya dari belakang dan bermain dengan putingnya. Sambil menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya, pria itu menarik puting Chaeyoung dan menjepitnya.

“Saeyoung… ahhh.”

Penis Seven terus melesak masuk. Walaupuna vagina Chaeyoung sudah basah dan pergerakkannya semakin mudah, tapi Seven terus menghunus penisnya membentur ujung rahim gadis itu.

Chaeyoung merasakan fokus dirinya berkurang. Ia merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat terasa ketika ujung penis Seven membentur ujung terdalam vaginanya berkali-kali. Hingga ia berpikir ia bisa hidup selamanya hanya dengan seks. Vaginanya kembali berkontraksi, menjepit kejantanan Seven dan beberapa menit hujaman penis Seven, pria itu kembali menyemburkan spermanya mengisi rahim Chaeyoung yang telah penuh oleh spermanya.

Tiga ronde dan Chaeyoung benar-benar letih sekarang. Kakinya terasa lemas, terutama vaginanya. Terasa kebas dan pegal. Ia hampir jatuh, kalau saja Seven tidak menahannya. Pria itu membalik tubuhnya agar Chaeyoung dapat mengalungkan lengannya di leher Seven dan bergantung padanya. Seven meletakkannya duduk perlahan di lantai kamar mandi dan mereka kembali bercumbuan panas di bawah air shower.

 

Saeran menutup pintu kamar Seven dengan wajah merah padam. Ia mencari Seven untuk mengajaknya makan siang, dan ia justru menemukan kakak kembarnya sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya di siang bolong. Saeran merasa malu, tentu saja. Hingga pipinya memerah karena mendengar desahan kencang Chaeyoung.

Meski begitu, ia merasakan kecemburuan yang amat sangat. Ia sudah sering melihat kemesraan Seven dan Chaeyoung. Hanya saja kali ini ia merasakan sisi lain dirinya ikut menginginkan gadis itu.


End file.
